


aftereffects. || 후유증

by fantasize



Category: Knowing Brothers - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Other, sad but kinda happy at the end in a sadistic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasize/pseuds/fantasize
Summary: his brother is dead. min kyunghoon is just trying to move on.





	aftereffects. || 후유증

 

    it was as if it was all a nightmare— the body of his brother stiff and lifeless in his hands, innocence still haunting his features. kyunghoon hated it, he hated all of it. the sorrow, the misery, and the bizarre situation. he wanted to wake up to his brother greeting him with his usual huge smile, showing him what he had managed to learn that day. he wanted to hold heechul close to his chest and keep him warm.

 

    but now, it was too late. he was gone. as if it were a cheesy movie, his brother had died because of his own dangerous life, and he couldn't do anything about it. tears landed on heechul's cheeks; not his own but his younger brother's.

 

    "i wish i cared more for you... hyung, you can't really be dead!" kyunghoon screamed mercilessly, but it came to no avail. "i love you hyung, please come back."

 

    the sorrow from losing someone would forever scar kyunghoon. he slipped his hand into heechul's, intertwining their fingers as he rested his head against the wall.

 

    now, he tries to forget, but the more he tries, the more love and pain his heart thrives for. it thrives for what he had taken for granted. the empty void in his body keeps on hurting him, as if it repels everything kyunghoon tries to replace it with.

 

    _sorry kyunghoonie... hyung will get smarter soon._ he doesn't notice the tears dripping from his face everytime he reads the letter heechul had written for him, in his last moments. _“kyunghoon-ah, I love you!"_ he still hears words from his brother sometimes, but he never ignores it. the memory haunts him like a constant reminder that heechul is dead, and he feels threatened to never try to move on.

 

    he still meets the tutor now and then, but their meetings often end up with tears. misery loves company, as they say. he usually comforts her small stature with his arms, any past romantic feelings discarded after the death of his beloved brother. he now only feels a bond between them, a bond that cannot be explained into words. a bond that shares the same story of sorrow.

 

    kyunghoon is pedaling his way up out of grief, feeling more free and happy. he can feel heechul's lively presence next to him, cheering him on. "kyunghoon-ah, let's go! You can do this!" he thinks to himself that he is probably crazy, but secretly doesn't mind it.

 

    he runs. he doesn't know where his feet are taking him, but he can feel the wind against his face and the falling cherry blossoms brushing his hands. the aftereffects had hit him hard, but he was making his way, getting better. "hyung, are you proud of me?" he yelled out loud to the sky, smiling when a ray of sunshine peeked through the grey clouds and warms his face.

 

    "i'll meet you soon, hyung. consider this a promise." he says to his brother's gravestone, smiling widely. he's getting colder as the grief starts to settle in again when even his mother seems to cease existence. "now I'll meet you very soon." kyunghoon says, lips thinned in a straight line.

 

    it's been a slow burn, but kyunghoon finally sees stairs leading to a bright door. he runs up and swings open the door, everything freezing when he sees his brother's familiar dimpled smile and cute hairstyle. "h-heechul hyung..." he says, voice cracking at the tears forming in his eyes. finally meeting him after such a long time was emotionally wrecking him.

 

    "you left me with such a long goodbye..." kyunghoon cries, and the next thing he knows, he's being crushed by his brother into a tight hug. heechul sobs, burying his head into the bridge of kyunghoon's shoulder and neck. "i'm sorry..." he says, and kyunghoon cries with him, running his fingers through heechul's hair.

 

    the familiar scent of his brother that had haunted him interminably has turned into a comfort, to remind himself that he is at last reunited with heechul. it's time to send himself off to his brother. now nothing can come between them.

 

 

————————

 

**_"oh goodbye, long goodbye... i have no choice but to send you off._ **

**_the increasing shadows of longing are leaving me cold._ **

**_they are tormenting me interminably..._ **

**_it's time to say goodbye."_ **

****

**— 김히철 and 민겨훈, 후유증 (aftereffects)**


End file.
